zentrelafandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin (Class)
Assassin "One kills a man, one is an assassin; one kills millions, one is a conqueror; one kills everybody, one is a god." The Assassin is one of seven playable classes in Zentrela, wielding daggers as its weapon of choice. The gameplay style for Assassins revolves around stealthing, bursting and restealthing. Assassin is seen as one of the strongest classes in PvP but the weakest class in PvE, mainly because it has no suitability and has huge amounts of burst. Stealth and on-hit effects is what makes Assassin good in PvP, hide from your opponents and once they do not expect it, burst them down. Whilst stealthing, assassins prepare their burst by activating the on-hit effects so their next auto attack does huge amounts of damage. The hard part about assassin is that after your first attack, you become weak and need to try to stealth again as soon as possible. In-Game Description Assassins hide in the shadows as they stalk their prey. Assassins can combo their spells for massive damage, and rely on stealth to cast spells as they approach their target. They are extremely dangerous in PvP because of their high burst damage, but have difficulty dealing with enemies after their initial attack. Weapon & Basic Attacks Assassins wield Daggers, which appear as shears in-game.The Assassin's basic attack is a simple melee strike. At all tiers, the daggers look the same since there are no different kinds of shears. The menu icon for the Assassin class uses the same icon as daggers, shears. Stats Summary Stats are based on a 5-star scale. * Difficulty - ★★★ * Normal Damage - ★★ * Spell Damage - ★★★★★ * Survivability - ★ Abilities Passives * Dark Harmony * Increase Mana Regen rate to 1 Mana per 1.5s while in stealth. ** Mastery Level: 1 ** Max Amount: 1 Mana per 1.5s * Dagger Mastery * Deal 2% increased base damage. ** Base Amount: 2% ** Level Up Bonus: +2% ** Mastery Level: 5 ** Max Amount: 10% Spells * α - Double Stab - Offense * Quickly stab twice on your next attack, dealing 60% damage each hit. ** Mana Cost: 2 ** Base Damage: 60% ** Level Up Bonus: +10% ** Mastery Level: 25 ** Max Damage: 300% * α - Sinister Strike - Offense * Preform a cruel strike on your next attack that deals 110% damage. Enemy players are crippled for 2 seconds receiving 75% less healing from all sources. ** Mana Cost: 5 ** Base Damage/Duration: 110%, 2 Seconds cripple ** Level Up Bonus: +10%, +1 Second ** Mastery Level: 5 ** Max Damage/Duration: 150%, 6 Seconds cripple * γ - Stealth - Mobility * Turn invisible for 10 seconds. Stealth is broken when you attack. ** Mana Cost: 4 ** Base Duration: 10 Seconds ** Level Up Amount: +10 Seconds ** Mastery Level: 6 ** Max Duration: 60 Seconds * α - Shadow Stab - Offense * Attack from the shadows on your next attack, dealing 110% damage. Spell can only be used while stealthed. '' ** Mana Cost: 3 ** Base Damage: 110% ** Level Up Bonus: +10% ** Mastery Level: 20 ** Max Damage: 300% ** Unlock Requirements: Level 1 in Stealth * 'γ - Shadow Acrobat - Mobility''' * Gain extreme speed and jump capabilities for 5 seconds. Spell can only be used while stealthed. ** Mana Cost: 3 ** Base Duration: 5 Seconds ** Level Up Amount: +2 Seconds ** Mastery level: 5 ** Max Duration: 13 Seconds ** Unlock Requirements: Level 1 in Stealth * γ - Shadow Warp - Mobility * Teleport behind a nearby enemy target. Spell can only be used while stealthed. ** Mana Cost: 2 ** Mastery Level: 1 ** Unlock Requirements: Level 1 in Stealth * α - Shuriken - Offense * Throw a shuriken that deals 120% damage. ** Mana Cost: 1 ** Base Damage: 120% ** Level Up Bonus: 20% ** Mastery Level: 10 ** Max Damage: 300% Builds & Strategies This Builds & Strategies is written for patch 1.1.6. Assassin is very strong in PvP but very weak in PvE. Therefore this guide will mainly focus on playing Assassin in PvP. PvP Assassin is a very strong class in PvP because of two things mainly, stealth and bursting. First up is Stealth. This spell is very good when used properly. Use this spell whenever you can to make sure that your opponent can not see you and you have time to regen mana because of Dark Harmony.' '''While stealthed, try sneaking up to your opponent by taking a route they do not expect you to take. If you get close, start preparing your combo and hope that they do not run away while you do so because you will get low on mana making you unable to run. Make sure to start casting the combo if the target is not looking your way since particle effects will appear if you use spells. Because of '''Stealth', you can use Shadow Stab. Use that first in case you get unstealthed, you still have some damage. After using Shadow Stab, either cast Double Stab or Sinister Strike. Once you have activated all spells, try getting close to your target and auto attack it. After auto attacking, either try to run away and re-use Stealth as soon as possible or auto attack for a bit longer and then try to Stealth '''and do everything over again until the target dies. If the target is really close to dying, you can also just keep attacking him with '''Double Stab instead of trying to use your entire combo over again. For trinkets, use Recovery if the other class is very burst heavy as well, Manic if the target is weak enough and you think you can one shot and if you do not think you need the extra HP or use Hawkeye and hope to crit when you first auto attack. PvE Assassin is very weak in PvE but if you still want to play him, use the same combo as in PvP but instead of trying to restealth, just keep auto attacking and using Double Stab to do as much damage as you can. The trinket you should use in PvE is Recovery since you do not have any form of sustainability so a lot of extra HP, Defense and Quick Heal is very handy. If you can almost one shot the mob but it lives with just a bit of HP, use Manic for the extra damage so you can one shot it. Patch Notes Add patch notes that describe changes made to the Assassin class here. Trivia Add other interesting information about the Assassin class here.